My suho
by Baby himchan exotics
Summary: perbedaan yang mencolok antara suho dan kris membuat suho minder dan baekyeol yang selalu mengoloknya di tambah kris yang selalu mendekatinya ,thi is my lovely fic /pair:krisho (crack ouple) and exo official couple chap 3b end
1. Chapter 1

Title :suho guardian part 1 Content: MY SUHO cast: all member exo genre: friendship ,brothership ,romance leght: ? Warning!: yaoi boyxboy

Bagi yang tidak suka couple ini harap pergi jauh-jauh disini di larang membashing ,dan tentang tulisan...?

Chap 1

"aku sangat iri dan kagum pada kris hyung sudah ganteng ,keren,tinggi,bisa 4 bahasa terlebih ia seorang leader "celetuk chanyeol yang di angukin semangat sama roomatenya baekhyun sementara suho tentu sangat tersindir walau chanyeol tidak sengaja menyindir leadernya

mereka semua sedang bersiap untuk pulang setelah menghadiri acara musik bank saat akan memasuki van tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita asing menanyakan sesuatu mengunakan bahasa ingris sepertinya ia bukan orang korea ,mereka yang tentu tak bisa berbahasa ingris lalu memangil ,kris yang paling fasih berbahasa ingris "wah kris hyung keren bukan hanya tinggi ia juga jago bahasa ingris " puji baekhyun dan di setujui chanyeol ,  
tiba-tiba kris mendekat dan menarik tangan suho "ada apa?" tanya suho tak suka "dia bertanya tentang nama jalanan di seoul dan aku tidak tahu" jawab kris "kenapa harus aku kenapa tidak yang lain "elak suho "kaukan leader siapakah yang akan di minta bantuan ?tentu saja rekan leadernya "jelas kris yang membuat suho tak berkutik , suho hanya cemberut dan pasrah diseret kris sampai di hadapan wanita asing itu " ya ampun dia tinggi sekali apa benar ia seorang wanita?" batin suho tak percaya " wah lihat wanita itu ternyata tinggi sekali "seru baekhyun heboh " suho hyung seperti anak kecil " timpal chanyeol "kenapa sih 2 orang itu tak henti-hentinya menyindirku" gerutu suho kesal

setelah menjelaskan rute jalan pada wanita itu (sebenarnya krislah yang menjelaskan dengan bertanya pada suho dan di translate ke bahasa ingris ) akhirnyapun ia pergi

suho pov

setelah wanita itu pergi akupun kembali ke van aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang tapi si tiang listrik itu berisik sekali mangil-mangil terus, aku tak peduli dan pura - pura tidur hari ini moodku benar-benar jelek semua karna baekyeol couple yang tak henti-hentinya menyindirku memang kenapa kalau aku pendek,memang leader harus tinggi ?seperti yunho sunbae? kurasa tidak lihat leetuk sunbae dan onew sunbae mereka juga tak terlalu tinggi dasar baekyeol couple berlebihan ,batin suho emosi

suho pov end

sementara itu... "kenapa ya joonmyun-shi tidak pernah mau dekat denganku ?"gumam kris sedih "itu karena gege menakutkan "sahut chen "bukanya di exo-m ia paling takut sama tao ?"timpal lay dari dalam van kris hanya menghembuskan nafas , ia benar-benar tidak tahu dengan leader dari grub twinsnya itu apakah ia benar-benar menakutkan seperti yang chen katakan? sunguh alasan yang konyol

" sunguh tak masuk akal daripada pusing memikirkanya tanyakan saja ke orangnya besok"kata luhan ikutan nimbrung sebenarnya ia prihatin dengan kris ,luhan memang tidak suka dengan kris karena ia sering bikin adik kesayanganya sehun kesal tapi ia kasian juga dengan adik super besarnya ini

ke esokan harinya pagi-pagi sekali para member exo-k di kagetkan oleh teriakan sang oemma d.o namun ternyata sang leader sudah bangun duluan ia rupanya sudah rapi dan langsung keluar dorm namun sebelumnya menyapa d.o sebelum pergi d,o hanya bengong melihat leadernya ini .kayanya ada yang aneh tidak biasanya suho hyung bangun duluan, kata d.o dalam hati

firasat oemma memang tepat terbukti sang leader mulai bertingkah aneh hampir setiap hari ia bangun pagi untuk joging bukan hanya itu ia juga rajin minum susu dan jarang minum kopi dan lebih anehnya lagi ia sering lompat-lompat sehun saja sampai pusing melihatnya

"hyung berhentilah kau membuatku pusing " "belum sehunie aku belum bertambah tinggi "jawab suho tanpa menghentikan kegiatanya "ya ampun jadi hyung dari tadi lompat-lompat supaya tinggi?" pekik sang oemma d.o "siapa yang pengen tinggi?" kata chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan di ikuti baekhyun , suho yang risih dengan 2 mahluk ini langsung melengos pergi "kenapa dia?" tanya baekhyun bingung sambil menatap roomatenya dan hanya di balas gelengan dari chanyeol . 


	2. Chapter 2

Title : My suho part 2 Content: MY SUHO cast : exo member genre: friendship , brothership ,romance warning ; yaoi boyxboy

mo cuap-cuap bentar makasih buat reader yang udah review ffku yang katanya bagus tapi tulisanya amburadul ,

so happy reading...

"joomyun-shi"panggil kris saat melihat suho baru keluar dari kelasnya ,suho pura-pura tak mendengar dan tetap pergi "sudahlah kris hyung mungkin suho hyung merasa risi berdekatan denganmu" katanya chanyeol tiba-tiba menyeletuk "maksudnya ?" tanya kris tidak mengerti "tentu saja suho hyung tuh iri dengan ketinggianya kris hyung" tambah baekhyun "suho hyung ingin tinggi" tanpa mempedulikan perkataan baekyeol kris langsung berlari mengejar suho dan menyeret paksa suho , suho berontak dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kris walau sia-sia mengingat kris lebih besar darinya dengan sangat terpaksa ia mengikuti kris.

dan disinilah ia berada di lapangan basket kampusnya "ya kau mau menghinaku dengan bermain basket mentang-mentang mantan kapten kau menantangku" kata suho sewot ,kris tersenyum kecil "baekhyun bilang kau ingin tinggi jadi sini ku bantu " jawab kris , suho tersingung ia mengira kris sedang menghinanya tanpa basa-basi ia langsung pergi kelihatanya ia sangat kecewa kris buru-buru mengejarnya padahal ia bermaksud membantu dan bukanya menghina sepertinya ia salah ucap "mianhe aku tidak bermaksud menyingungmu" jelas kris menarik lengan suho ,kris terkejut melihat mata suho berkaca-kaca kris merasa bersalah kemudian memeluknya "kenapa sih kau juga jahat seperti baekyeol" kata suho di sela tangisanya

hah~akhirnya ia menangis kata kris dalam hat

"ya kenapa kau selalu melompat di depanku?" teriak suho kesal "mwo ?main basket ya seperti itu "jawab kris "tapi badanmu yang besar itu membuat ringnya tidak terlihat" protes suho "jadi aku harus bagaimana masa melompat di belakangmu?"

saat sedang asyik bermain tiba-tiba temanya kris datang "hei eh maksudku kris" sapa mereka mendekat dan mengambil bola yang sedang di mainkan suho mereka teman tim basketnya kris tentu mereka tinggi-tinggi suho merasa minder karna ia yang paling pendek

"sejak debut di cina kau jarang ke kampus " tanya salah satu temanya yang bernama kevin ,kris hanya terkekeh "iyalah akukan di cina mana bisa ke kampus"jawab kris ".main basket yuk kita sudah lama tidak main 1 tim " ajak salah satunya temanya lagi suho yang merasa tak di pedulikan ia memutuskan pergi ,mereka teman-temanya kris jadi ia tak ada hubungan "joomyunie tunggu" cegah kris ,menyadari suho akan pergi "aku mau pulang ada janji dengan sehun" jawab suho berbohong dan iapun pergi tak mempedulikan tatapan mencibir dari teman-teman kris ,yang sebagian dari mereka para trainee sm

di luar ia melihat sekelompok mahasiswi sedang bergosip "wufan keren ya"celetuk salah satu dari mereka "kau menyukainya?" tanya temanya "tidak tapi aku ingin jadi pacarnya "jawab yeoja pertama "aha kau pasti ingin numpang tenarkan?" tebak temanya yang lain "iyalah sekarang ini dia baru debut jadi belum kaya tapi nanti aku dapat semuanya"  
"hati-hati sama fans fanaticnya"kata temanya memperingati kemudian mereka tertawa suho yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri ia jadi berfikiran kalau ada cewek yang tiba-tiba nembak dia pasti tujuanya sama seperti mereka

suho sedang duduk sendirian di halte ia pulang naik bus umum seperti cewek itu bilang ia baru debut jadi belum kaya dan tentunya ia belum punya mobil sendiri saat sedang asyik sendirian menunggu bus tiba-tiba ada orang yang menghampiri "joonmyunie" panggil orang itu ,aish kenapa sih orang ini tidak suka melihatku tenang, gerutu suho kesal "kenapa kau ikutan pulang kau tidak main dengan temanmu?" "ah mereka...sudahlah aku juga ingin pulang main dengan mereka hanya buang-buang waktu "jawab kris suho memutar bola matanya "apa maksudnya coba masa sama teman lamanya begitu?" gerutu suho "jangan berfikir macam-macam aku pulang cepat bukan untuk berkencan " jawab kris yang sebenarnya ngak nyambung dengan pikiranya suho "tuh bisnya datang" "ah penuh sekali" keluh suho "sudahlah ayo naik saja" kata kris sambil nyeret paksa suho naik ke bis ,entah kenapa kris suka sekali menyeret atau memaksa suho karna baginya suho itu lamban dan telmi alias telat mikir. bis penuh tentu saja mereka berdiri ,kris berdiri di belakang suho ,entah sengaja atau tidak kris memeluk pingang suho seolah sedang melindunginya dari penumpang lain yang saling desak-desakan karena saking penuhnya.

"yixing tolong mainkan musiknya aku mau nyanyi" kata luhan pada lay yang lagi istirahat terlihat ia yang paling lelah karna banyak bergerak wajar saja karena ia lead dancer bareng jongin sedangkan jongin sudah terkapar di lantai. "mau musik apa lu?" tanya lay bersiap menyalahkan dvd playernya "pake gitar saja aku mau nyanyi" jawab luhan "ngak ada misik gitar"celetuk kai yang lag tidur-tiduran di lantai "lay yang akan memainkan gitarnya "kata suho dan akhirnya mereka istirahat sambil dengerin luhan menyanyikan what is love yang melow semuanya nampak tenang dan mengantuk terlihat jongin yang sudah tidur duluan terdengar dari denguran halusnya yang lain masih menghayati sambil memejamkan matanya mungkin mereka tidur?  
saat sedang melownya dengan what is love tiba-tiba luhan merebut gitar lay dan nyanyi history dengan kencang di tambah permainan gitarnya asal-asalan tentu saja semuanya kaget dan memandang luhan dengan sebal terutama jongin padahal ia lagi enak-enaknya tidur "sialan kau rusa" cibir jongin sedangkan luhan ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena berhasil mengerjain teman-temanya "sudah jam berapa ya?" gumam xiumin "omo sudah jam 10 "pekiknya "pulang yuk hyung "ajak sehun sambil ngucek matanya "urie sehunie sudah mengantuk?" kata baekhyun " baiklah latihan sampai di sini saja sekarang pulanglah " kata managernya yang tiba-tiba nongol semuanya langsung membereskan barang bawaan masing-masing dan langsung berebut pintu keluar mereka tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan istirahat suho keluar paling akhir karna ia paling sabar mengantri saat hendak keluar ruangan ia melihat kris dan lay masih di dalam ,suho ,menghampiri mereka "hyung kenapa kau tidak pulang?" "aku mau menemani yixing latihan " jawab kris "kau belum selesai latihan lay apa ngak cape" tanya suho heran "diamah robot ngak pernah capek" celetuk kris yang langsung mendapat tinjuan di lengan kirinya oleh lay

semuanya sudah pada pulang tingal kris ,lay dan suho yang masih ada di ruang latihan yang masih latihan cuma lay saja tapi mereka ikut-ikutan ,kris tentu saja menemani lay karena ia membernya jadi tentu tangung jawabnya biasanya managernya yang nemenin tapi managernya ijin pulang duluan sedangkan suho? ia beralasan belum ingin pulang karena mau latihan juga tapi baru 3 gerakan ia sudah ngeluh karena gerakanya salah terus ia menyalahkan karena tidak ada jongin jadi ia lupa kris tertawa dengan sifat suho entah kenapa ia merasa suho itu lucu dan tanpa sadar selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil padahal biasanya ia selalu bersikap sok dewasa.

kini mereka duduk diam menonton lay yang sedang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya mereka mulai bosan karena dari tadi hanya duduk diam saja "nyanyi yuk" ajak kris smbil beranjak mengambil gitar di pojok ruangan "kamu yang nyanyi aku yang main gitar "kata kris setelah duduk dan bersiap memainkan gitarnya suho yang di sebelahnya malah menatapnya aneh "bagaimana bisa nyanyi di tengah musik yang sangat keras seperti ini"gerutu suho dalam hati kris yang mengerti tatapan suho langsung mematikan dvd playernya dan mendapat protesan dari lay "ya kenapa di matikan"  
"berisik" jawab kris cuek lalu mengambil iphone di saku celananya memasang handset dan menyalahkan musik suho dan lay bingung yang di lakukan kris ,kris memasang headset itu ke telinga lay dan menyerahkan iphonenya "nah beginikan ngak berisik" katanya bangga bak seperti menemukan ide berlian lalu kembali ke tempat semula "nah sekarang ayo kita nyanyi" kata kris sambil memainkan gitarnya , suho masih bengong "hei" kris menyadarkan suho "dasar leader aneh " gumam suho " lagu angelnya exo-k ya "  
"kenapa?" tanya suho " aku ingin dengar yang melow lagu what is love sudah di nyanyikan sama luhan ,aku ingin dengar kau menyanyikan lagu angel keseluruhan karna di lagu itu bagianmu cuma sedikit" jawab kris "baiklah" kata suho setuju dan ia mulai menyanyi dengan musik gitar yang di mainkan kris.

machi amu geot do moreu neun airo geureohke dashi tae eonan sungan gati jamshi kkumil kkabwa hanbeon deo nun gamat da tteo boni yeokshi neomo ganjeol heatdeon ni ape gido hadeul seo isseo

dan hanbeonman miyeopseo bareul majchwo yeoreo bogo pa hanbeon ttak hanbeon manyo

neoye sesangeuro yeah yeorin barameul tago yeah ni gyeoteuro e odi eseo wat nyago hae malkge mudneun nege bimi rira malhaesseo mnyang ida ero hamkke georeul myeon e odideun cheonguk il teni

mikael boda neon na age nun bushin jonjae gamhi nuga neoreul geoyeok hee naega yongseo reul anhae e ten geu gose bareul deurin taecho ye geu cheoreum maeil neo hanaman hyang hamyeo maeumeuro mideum yeo

aju jageun yaoshi rado neol himdeulge haji mot hage hansang jikigo shipeo i'm eternally love

neoye suho jaro jeo geosen barameul makgo ni pyeoneuro moduda deungeul dollyeo do hime gyeo un eoneunal ,ni nunmureun dakkajul geureon han saram , dwel suit damyeon e odideun cheonguk il teni

mereka larut dalam nuansa romantic tanpa menyadari keberadan seseorang yang sedang menyeringai penuh arti

TBC

mo balas review yang guest nih sayangkan g d balas

JOONGIE makasih komentnya krisho belum pacaran chingu ,baekyeol...? mereka emang begitu

MYUNNIE makasih komentnya ni dah lanjut

momoshfly2401 makasih ni udah asap nih hati-hati kebakaran

ni pertama kalinya aku dapat respon banyak dari sekian ffku yang aku publis di sini rencananya aku g mao ngepost ff ini diffn tapi ya sudah padahal awalnya cuma coba-coba .  



	3. Chapter 3

Title :my suho part 3 Content: my suho angel part 3

pagi hari di dorm exo-k semuanya nampak tenang dengan sarapan mereka ,jongin dan sehun yang biasanya ribut kini memilih diam karena tidak mau mengangu mood seseorang yang lagi buruk .

"hyung bagaimana progam peninggi badan masih di jalankan?" tanya baekhyun antusias " bagaimana kalau aku ikut" suho diam dan berlagak cuek , ia masih kesal dengan perkataan baekyeol kemarin ,walau kesal ia tak bisa marah dengan membernya, jika marah ia akan diam dan memilih tidak bicara dengan siapapun .  
melihat suho tak merespon baekhyun langsung duduk diam dan melanjutkan sarapanya chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah baekhyun menyengol lengan baekhyun dan mengisyaratkan tuk diam.  
" aku sudah selesai " kata suho sambil membereskan alat makanya ia bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke dapur untuk menaruh piring bekas makanya

" kau tahu kenapa suho hyung jadi aneh ?" tanya chanyeol penasaran " aku tidak tahu " jawab sehun cuek, chanyeol berdecak mendengar jawaban sehun lalu ia melirik jongin ,dan jongin menampilkan ekspresi tidak peduli yang artinya ia tidak mau tahu,sedangkan d.o ia lebih memilih bungkam . sepertinya chanyeol penasaran sekali ingin mengetahui rahasia sang leader.

"kim suho what's up " sapa kris dengan gaya ngerapnya "ya jangan seperti itu kau seperti chanyeol" omel suho ,kris hanya terkekeh dan mereka jalan beriringan ke kelas ,  
suho sangat risih bila beriringan dengan kris karena perbedaanya malah makin mencolok , suho sangat iri dengan kris ,tubuh tinggi,peduli dan ramah walau kris selalu berlagak sok cool ,sebenarnya ia sangat mengaguminya, tapi taukah kau suho sebenarnya kris lebih mengagumimu ia mengagumi suho yang selalu sabar mengurus membernya dan ia juga sangat dewasa di saat tertentu, tapi perasaan kagumnya lebih mengarah ke ...mungkin kris menyukainya atau ...ia juga bingung mengambarkan perasaanya

"joonmyun-ah besok aku akan ke cina" kata kris membuka topik pembicaraan " terus? "jawab suho cuek " aku ingin membuat kenangan sebelum pergi " jawab kris suho menatapnya jengah " memangnya kamu tidak akan balik lagi ke korea ?" kata suho datar , kris tersenyum kaku " maksudku hanya kita berdua ,jarang-jarang kita pergi berdua bagaimana nanti setelah pulang dari kampus oke " kata kris memutuskan dan langsung berlari ke kelasnya tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari suho "kenapa sih dia selalu memutuskan seenaknya" gerutunya sebal yang malah di tinggal sendirian ' yang di kirain mau jalan bareng ternyata mau ngomong ngajak janjian ' " hanya berdua ?" gumam suho

sebenarnya kris belum ke kelasnya ia sengaja pergi sebelum suho menjawab karena ia tahu suho pasti akan menolaknya ia bersembunyi sambil memandangi suho yang sedang berjalan di koridor sampai masuk ke kelasnya.

'joonmyunie aku hanya ingin merasakan moment indah bersamamu sebelum aku pergi ke cina ,bukankah akan ada 100 hari lebih kita tidak akan bertemu jadi aku memanfaatkan moment ini 'kata kris dalam hati.

suho pov

" joonmyun-ah "pangil kris di depan kelasku dia mendekat dan seperti kebiasaanya yaitu menyeretku ,hei aku bukan orang lamban yang selalu kau seret-seret ,tidak seperti biasanya kris menungguku di depan kelas sepertinya ia antusias sekali sampai-sampai 1 jam lebih ia menunguku di depan kelas

kris menyeretku ke halte bus ,sepertinya kita akan berkencan mengunakan bus umum tunggu...  
whatttttttt? berkencan ? apa yang aku pikirkan emang kalau pergi berdua namanya kencan ya ?

suho pov end

kris tersenyum melihat suho yang seperti orang bingung " tuh busnya datang " ucap kris dan menarik tangan suho memasuki bus itu " tumben busnya tidak penuh seperti biasanya "gumam suho " sepertinya bus ini sedang di khususkan untuk kita ya " celetuk kris senang ,suho hanya tersenyum ia merasa ajaib saja dengan kris yang biasanya selalu bersikap so cool kini bicara apa adanya ia tidak berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan dia yang katanya mirip dengan karakter pangeran di komik yang dingin,angkuh dan sombong kris bukan pribadi yang seperi itu mungkin di bandingkan dengan chanyeol hasilnya akan 11-12 beruntung kris tidak gila seperti chanyeol karena soulmatenya baekhyun.

di dalam bis penumpangnya hanya ada beberapa orang saja di antaranya ada ahjushi yang tertidur di bangku tengah,di bangku paling belakang ada 1 siswa sma yang lagi sibuk dengan handponenya sementara kris dan suho duduk di kursi penumpang paling depan di belakang kursi supir bus ,  
suasananya benar-benar cangung di tambah suasana bus yang sepi membuat mereka bingung menutupi kecangungan mereka ,tak ada percakapan di antara kris dan suho ,sang supir bus saja sampai tertawa melihat kecangungan mereka ,ia cukup mengenal mereka karena sering menaiki bus yang ia kendarai tapi sedih juga mengingat mereka itu rookie yang akan menjadi artis terkenal dan itu artinya mereka akan jarang menaiki bus ini lagi.

" kita akan ke mana ?" tanya suho memecah keheningan " terserah kau saja " jawab kris singkat ,suho mendengus kesal bukankah ia yang mengajaknya pergi kenapa malah ia yang menentukan tujuanya " aku tidak begitu tahu tempat di korea jadi terserahmu ,kamu pasti tahu tempat menarik di korea " jelas kris " baiklah kita ke lotte world saja " usul suho " oke " jawab kris semangat

mereka sudah sampai dan disinilah lotte world tempat tujuan mereka kris nampak ragu soalnya di depanya adalah semacam tempat hiburan untuk anak-anak yang menyediakan segala permainan bukan hanya untuk anak-anak saja orang dewasa juga boleh mencobanya suho nampak antusias melihatnya sepertinya ia ingin mencoba menaiki semuanya sedangkan kris ? ia pasrah-pasrah saja di ajak suho menaiki wahana yang suho tawari, bukankah suho yang menentukan mereka ke sini jadi ia harus menurutinya padahal ia menginginkan moment romantis seperti di pantai atau restoran tapi ...ya sudahlah yang penting dia senang dan baru kali ini ia melihat suho tertawa lepas bermain dengan kris padahal biasanya suho tak pernah nyaman di dekatnya.

" hah sudah jam 8 malam tak terasa ya" keluh suho " kurasa baru sebentar bukankah kita datang jam 5 " jawab kris " benar juga " gumam suho pelan " kau mau pulang?" tanya kris ,suho menganguk " tapi aku masih ingin main ,kalau aku pulang telat ..." jawab suho dengan nada sedih " bagaimana kalau kita naik gondola sebelum pulang " usul kris , suho tersenyumsenang dan mereka bergegas mengantri walaupun panjang ,suho sudah tidak sabar menaiki gondola dan melihat pemandangan kota di malam hari pasti indah, pikirnya

namun tidak sesuai harapan di dalam gondola itu ia justru diam dan suasananya lagi-lagi jadi cangung pemandangan kota pun jadi tidak menarik lagi sepertinya ia baru menyadari kalau ia hanya berdua saja dengan kris .  
" gondola ini sangat luas kalau kita naiki berdua " celetuk suho " jadi maksudmu-" "akan lebih ramai mengajak yang lain " potong suho cepat , seketika kris langsung kecewa

suasana kembali hening tidak ada percakapn di antara mereka suho lebih memilih memandangi suasana kota di bawah sana dari pada ngobrol dengan kris bukanya ia tidak mau bicara sebenarnya ia grogi dan gugup dan tidak tahu apa yang akan menjadi topik pembicaraan tidak mungkin ia membicarakan tentang band tapi...? boleh juga dari pada suasananya kaku begini, ia melirik kris yang duduk di sebrangnya ,saat kris menatapnya ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain , beruntung lampu di gondola ini tidak terlalu terang jadi bisa menyembunyikan kegugupan suho yang seperti seorang yang ketahuan mencuri. kris tersenyum melihat tingkah suho.  
" kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu ?" tanya kris " aniya " jawab suho ketus ,

suho merutuki kebodohanya sendiri dengan bersikap cuek pada kris bagaimanapun juga kris rekan grubnya rekan? ya rekan kenapa ia harus secangung ini ?

saat suho sedang (pura-pura) asyik memandangi kerlap-kerlip lampu kota di bawah sana tiba-tiba ia terkejut ada yang menyentuh tanganya ia melirik ke belakang ,oh ternyata kris yang menyentuhnya... tunggu?kenapa jadi sedekat ini? batin suho gelisah rupanya kris pindah tempat duduk di sebelah suho dan mengengam tanganya tentu suho terkejut ,  
kris menatap suho sangat dalam membuat suho malu sekaligus takut di tatap seperti itu " bisakah kau menatapku "pinta kris ,tangan santunya menyentuh pipi suho dan mengelusnya ,suho semakin gelisah ,ia paling takut bertatap mata dengan kris ,ia sendiripun tidak tahu kenapa " pleace " mohon kris ,suho malah menunduk tak berani .  
tangan kris yang menyentuh pipi suho beralih ke dagu dan mengankat wajah suho dan dengan terpaksa suho menatap kris walau lampu gondola sangat temeram tapi kris bisa melihat wajah suho dengan jelas ,kulit wajahnya yang putih dan rona merah di pipinya, mata yang terlihat sayu walau mata suho sipit ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bola matanya yang hitam, bibirnya yang tipis tapi bila tersenyum ia sangat manis dan semua orang pasti akan terpesona dengan angelic smilenya kris benar-benar sangat mengagumi ani sangat mencintai orang di depanya ini (ia sudah mendiskripsikan bahwa itu bukan sebuah kekaguman biasa melainkan perasaan mencintai ) kris terus menatap suho begitu juga sebaliknya suho terpaku melihat ketampanan kris ,  
kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan...

chup~

kris mencium bibir suho dan suho tetap saja terkejut kris memang sering membuatnya terkejut tapi sungguh tak pernah di duga kenapa kris mencium bibirnya bukankah itu artinya...? tidak mungkin ? pikiran suho mulai berkecamuk

" saranghe " ucap kris setelah melepas ciuman singkatnya dan beralih mengecup pipi dan kening suho sedangkan suho masih diam mematung ,ia berusaha mencerna apa yang di perbuat dan di katakan kris barusan .

perjalanan pulang di bus kini lagi-lagi hening karena sepi wajar penumpangnya sepi karena sudah tengah malam siapa yang mau berpergian tengah malam begini? hanya ada 3orang di bus itu yaitu kris , suho dan tentu saja supir busnya suho masih diam ia masih mencerna kejadian di gondola tadi entah kenapa sekarang kerja otaknya jadi sangat lambat dalam perjalanan kris terus mengengam tangan suho hingga sampai di depan dormpun kris masih mengengamnya

TBC

part 3 ni tamat lo tapi yang B yap part3 di bagi 2 bagi yang udah review terimakasih atas dukunganya


	4. Chapter 4

My suho part 3 B

"Saranghe "ucap kris setelah melepas ciuman singkatnya dan beralih mengecup pipi dan kening suho sedangkan suho masih diam mematung dan berusaha sadar apa yang kris barusan lakukan padanya

perjalanan pulang di bus kini lagi-lagi hening karena sepi wajar hari sudah tengah malam orang-orang pasti lebih memilih istirahat di rumah dari pada berpergian .kecuali orang pekerja yang lembur dan terpaksa pulang malam.  
hanya mereka berdua yang menaiki bus itu.  
Suho masih diam ia sedang mencerna kejadian di gondola tadi entah kenapa sekarang kerja otaknya jadi sangat lambat .  
dalam perjalan kris terus mengengam tangan suho hingga sampai di dorm.

"sudah sampai aku harus pulang" kata kris memecah keheningan,lalu mengecup kening suho sekilas dan melepas tautan tangan mereka saat tangan itu terlepas suho merasa kehilangan sunguh ia tak ingin melepas tangan besar dan hangat itu.

kris tersenyum dan berbalik pergi pulang ke dormnya yang hanya beda lantai dari dorm k suho terus menatap pungung kris yang menjauh sampai menghilang di balik pintu lift.

apa yang terjadi padanya kenapa ia sangat cangung pada kris ,kenapa ia tak bicara pada kris saat di gondola tadi , ingin sekali mulut ini mengatakan sesuatu ,tapi kenapa hanya diam.  
suho terus merutuki kebodohanya sendiri sampai memasuki dorm

CKlek

bunyi pintu di buka

"Suho hyungggggg" teriak sehun senang dan memeluk hyungnya di belakang ada chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang duduk di sofa yang menatapnya malas

suho pov

kenapa anak ini belum tidur? Padahal sudah jam 12 malam "tuh ibumu sudah pulang" kata chanyeol bangkit dari sofa dan beranjak ke kamarnya di ikuti baekhyun ,  
ternyata mereka menemani sehun yang tidak bisa tidur,sepertinya aku lupa sehun tidak akan tidur kalau aku tidak ada di sebelahnya ia tidak berani tidur sendirian mungkin takut karena baekhyun sering menceritakan cerita seram

aduh aku sungguh sangat bersalah sekali pada sehun terutama baekhyun dan chanyeol mereka pasti kesal menungguku "maafkan aku sehunie" kataku dalam hati dan membelai rambutnya ia terpejam sepertinya anak ini sudah mengantuk.

"ayo kita tidur" ajaku sehun menganguk dan mengandeng tanganku memasuki kamar kami Sehun langsung melompat kekasurnya menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan langsung tidur benar-benar sudah mengantuk sekali kayanya aku juga akan bersiap mau tidur setelah ganti baju dan gosok gigi tapi mata ini belum mau menutup aku masih merasakan gengaman tangan kris ,mungkin karena efek tadi sehun juga mengengam tanganku ,tangan sehun dan kris mirip ,sama-sama besar dan hangat oh ya besok exo m akan kembali ke cina itu berati aku tidak akan bertemu dengan kris sampai 3 bulan lebih tapi kenapa sepertinya aku tidak rela kris pergi ?  
kenapa kenapa aku mulai gelisah ? apa yang harus aku katakan besok saat mengantarnya ?

besok exo m akan berangkat ke bandara jam 8 pagi aku harus cepat tidur dan bangun pagi mengantar mereka tapi...? lagi-lagi mata ini tidak bisa terpejam Kulirik jam dinding di atas ranjang sehun jam 03.30 what? sudah jam segini? dan aku belum tidur ,aku tidak mau kris melihatku dengan mata panda seperti tao aku harus tidur ,tapi kalau tidur juga percuma sebentar lagi pagi bagaimana ini?

baiklah terpaksa aku harus terjaga sampai pagi kulirik lagi jam dinding dan sudah menunjukan pukul 04.02 sudah 32 menit , kutatap jam dinding yang jarum panjang dan pendeknya terus berputar berharap jarum pendeknya cepat-cepat menunjuk angka 6 kenapa lama sekali,

aish kenapa aku jadi mengantuk? aduh mataku jadi berat aku ngantuk , kulirik lagi jam dinding di atas ranjang sehun sudah menunjukan pukul 05.00 bagaimana ini aku sangat mengantuk sekali , tidur sebentar aja deh masih ada 1 jam lagi untuk bangun.  
dan aku mulai memejamkan mata.

suho pov end

akhirnya suho tertidur di waktu yang hampir pagi

"eunghhh, jam berapa sekarang kenapa terang sekali ?"  
gumam suho sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya ia melirik ke ranjang sehun yang ternyata sudah kosong

'sehun sudah bangun ?' batinya lalu melirik jam dinding seketika matanya membulat

"MWO JAM 10?!" .pekiknya tak percaya lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya berharap ia salah penglihatan dan setelah itu ia menatap jam lagi dan tetap tak berubah arah jarum pendeknya di angka 10

Suho langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan mencari para membernya di ruang tengah semua member exo-k sedang bersantai menonton tv, suho menghampiri mereka dengan geram

" KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU " teriak suho tiba-tiba membuat semua member kaget dan langsung menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menatap leadernya bingung kenapa leadernya tiba-tiba berteriak ?

,suho menatap mereka dengan tajam , membuat mereka terdiam dan tidak ada di antara mereka yang berani bicara,  
suho memang di kenal jarang marah tapi kalau sekalinya marah ia akan sangat menakutkan.

" hyung? " gumam sehun merasa bersalah karena tak membangunkan leadernya, menurut sehun ,suho hyungnya pasti kelelahan mengurus member k, latihan dan kuliah jadi sehun pikir suho butuh istrahat lebih lama jadi ia tak membangunkanya tapi kenapa ia marah?

tubuh suho melemas dan merosot ke lantai ia menundukan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba ia terisak

" hiks"

semua member exo-k (minus suho) membelalakan matanya melihat kejadian di depanya melihat sang leader menangis karena bangun siang ? .benar-benar kejadian langka

" hyung maafkan kami tak membangunkanmu hari ini free jadi tak apa-apa bangun siang " kata chanyeol menenangakan suho ,tapi suho sepertinya tidak peduli ia masih menangis " hyung sudahlah , kris hyung saja sering bangun siang " kata baekhyun ikut menenangi.  
mendengar nama kris ,suho malah menangis makin kencang ,

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEE"

semua member mulai kelabakan dan panik 'oh ya tuhan apa yang terjadi dengan leader kami?' batin semua member frustasi

" telpon seseorang-telpon seseorang " jerit D.O panik " telpon siapa hyung?" tanya sehun ikutan panik "siapa saja " saut kai yang juga ikutan panik seketika semua member mengeluarkan ponsel masing-masing dan mendial entah mereka akan menelpon siapa

suho yang tidak tahan dengan ke adaan ini langsung bangkit berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya .ia menangis meringkuk di belakang pintu membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangan yang bertumpu di lutut sebenarnya ia malu menangis di depan para dongsaengnya apa lagi ia menangis hanya karena bangun siang, sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya

ia menangis karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kris dan kris sudah pergi apa lagi ia tak mengantar exo-m ke bandara ,rekan macam apa itu. benar-benar ia telah mencoreng nama exo-k di depan grub twinsnya exo-m, ia pasti bakalan di ceramahi para sunbae dan managernya bagaimanapun mereka masih rookie .

suho masih meringkuk di belakang pintu kamarnya air matanya masih mengalir sungguh ia merasa bodoh ,  
ia merasa dirinya adalah orang paling bodoh sedunia

'bodoh,bodoh,bodoh' rutuknya

saat sedang merutuki diri sendiri tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering buru-buru ia angkat siapa tahu kris yang nelpon dan benar saja itu adalah kris suho memencet tombol hijau di ponselnya dengan tangan gemetar ia menempelkan benda persegi itu ketelinganya

ia mengatur nafas dan suaranya agar tidak serak seperti orang habis nangis " yeoboseo " sapanya seformal mungkin " joonmyunie kau sudah bangun " tanya kris " ya sepertinya aku tertular olehmu" jawab suho dengan nada suara biasa dan berusaha tidak menangis ,padahal ia ingin menangis saat mendengar suara kris ,rindukah ia? sebenarnya iya tapi ia gengsi mengakuinya

" maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu" kata kris dengan nada menyesal , suho mengernyit dahinya " maksudnya kau tadi pagi kesini?" tanya suho " ne dan aku menitipkan sesuatu untukmu pada sehun , sebenarnya aku ingin menyerahkan langsung padamu tapi kau masih tidur jadi aku menitipkanya pada sehun" jelas kris " tunggu sebentar " sela suho ,ia meletakan ponselnya di lantai tanpa di matikan dan beranjak keluar kamar

" sehun " teriaknya memanggil sehun , sedangkan sehun merasa namanya di panggil langsung berlari menghampiri suho, biar bagaimanapun ia masih khawatir dengan suho yang tadi tiba-tiba menangis

" ne ada apa hyung ?" tanyanya setelah sampai di hadapan suho " mana titipan kris?" tanya suho to the poin, sehun malah bingung " mana?" tanya suho lagi gregetan , sehun buru-buru mengambil kotak titipanya kris yang ia letakan di meja ,dan memberikanya pada suho ,suho langsung merebutnya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi sehun malah bengong dengan tingkah leadernya yang aneh itu,

" lagi ngapain hun ntar kesambet lo " ledek jongin yang kebetulan lewat sehun menatap jongin datar dan memilih pergi dari pada meladeni ledekanya jongin jongin mendengus kesal karena di cuekin sehun

sementara itu suho langsung membuka bingkisan dari kris dengan tidak sabar ia merobek plastik pembungkus dan terlihatlah sebuah kotak persegi sebesar telapak tangan lalu membukanya

sebuah gelang nampak dari dalam kotak kemudian mengambilnya ia menelisik secara intens gelang itu tidak terlihat barang mahal karena mirip seperti karet gelang hanya saja tidak elastis karena terbuat dari kulit 'dan ada ukiran inisial namanya.

sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya ' pikirnya ia mengingat-ingat di manakah ia melihatnya dan...

" ah bukanya ini gelang yang ia beli semalam di lotte world?" katanya setelah berhasil mengingatnya ,*tumben otaknya cepat berjalan biasanya lelet * dan buru-buru mengangkat ponselnya yang tadi ia abaikan di lantai yang masih terhubung line telpon dengan kris ,ia berharap kris tidak marah karena diabaikan. dengan pelan ia berucap

" halo kris ? aku sudah membukanya"  
" apa kau menyukainya?" tanya kris dari line telpon,mendengar suara kris masih biasa ia jadi tenang itu berarti kris tidak marah. " ne " jawab suho terharu " bohong kau pasti tidak menyukainya karena itu barang murah" kata kris tidak percaya ia tidak yakin suho akan menyukai benda itu yang akan menjadi kenang-kenangan saat ia di cina " aku memang menyukainya kok tak peduli barang mahal atau murah " jawab suho serius,kris di sebrang sana tersenyum mendengar perkataan suho 'berarti ia telah menghargainya' batin kris senang

" sepertinya kita tak bisa ngobrol terlalu lama lagi manager sudah menungguku aku harus-"  
" kris !" seru suho membuat kris tak melanjutkan perkataanya " boleh aku minta waktumu sebentar?" kata suho ragu " ya " jawab kris " apa kau serius waktu di gondola ? " tanya suho pelan pipinya sudah merona karena malu dengan pertanyaanya sendiri kris terdiam ia bingung mengatakanya suho pasti sedang membahas kejadian semalam sebenarnya kris sangat malu atas pernyataanya semalam dan itu benar-benar konyol bagaimana tidak kau menembak seseorang dan langsung menciumnya padahal orang yang di tembak belum mengatakan 'iya'  
mungkin itulah penyebab suho terkena shock ringan untung bukan stress * malah ngelantur*

" yang mana ya ?" tanya kris pura-pura lupa " kau sudah lupa? " kata suho tak percaya seketika ia mulai kecewa , bagaimana mungkin kris telah melupakan kejadian itu yang membuatnya uring-uringan sampai tak bisa tidur

Hiks

Suho benar-benar kecewa tanpa sadar ia sampai terisak

" joonmyunie..." panggil kris hati-hati

" sudahlah lupakan " kata suho nada suaranya berubah jadi dingin, sepertinya ia terlalu berharap, seketika kris langsung menyesal padahal awalnya ia mau mengoda suho tapi sepertinya suho memang tak bisa di ajak bercanda

kebohongan membawa istilah untuk kris

" mianhe " gumam kris pelan ,ia benar-benar menyesal suho sudah terlanjur kecewa " sudahlah lupakan " sela suho " tapi aku serius" kata kris tidak menyerah " sudahlah kenapa kau ngotot sekali" suara suho mulai meninggi " dengarkan aku serius dengan perkataanku di gondola semalam dan aku tidak bercanda " kata kris tanpan sadar malah membentak suho.  
suho tercekat,

'berarti kris tidak lupa ia hanya berbohong?'

" maaf aku tidak bermaksud-"  
" hiks..." lagi-lagi kris tidak melanjutkan perkataanya ,ketika mendengar isakanya yang semakin keras ia yakin suho pasti lagi nangis , ia jadi menyesal telah membentaknya " joonmyunie" panggil kris pelan , suho tidak menyaut

" kau benar-benar menyebalkan wu yi fan bisa-bisanya kau bercanda seperti itu aku benci padamu" teriak suho sambil nangis sedangkan kris yang mendegarnya bingung ,sepertinya makin susah saja akan menjelaskanya

" joonmyunie maaf aku tak bermaksud membohongimu aku hanya bercanda" kata kris berusaha menjelaskan

" aku tidak mau dengar, bye"

tut~tut"

suho memutuskan telponya sepihak ,suho menelengkupkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang sedangkan kakinya masih di lantai ,  
ia sungguh benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang barusan terjadi ia sedih karena kris pergi, tapi kenapa ia marah-marah saat kris menelpon , lagi-lagi bukan itu ia kesal karena kris menyatakan cintanya tidak jelas saat di tanya apa ia serius ia malah bercanda tentu saja dia kesal ,ia hanya butuh kepastian dan pasti suho akan menjawab 'iya' selesaikan .

suho memandang kosong kotak tempat gelang dari kris dengan tak ada niat ia malah mengambilnya yang ternyata ada selembar kertas yang di lipat di dalamnya ia mengambilnya dan di buka di kertas itu tertera tulisan yang mengunakan bahasa ingris yang siapapun pasti tahu artinya, bahkan seperti dirinya yang tidak fasih bahasa ingris

I LOVE YOU MY ANGEL

Ia tersenyum dan air matanya menetes lagi kali ini ia menangis terharu bukanya sedih atau kesal

Drrt-drrt

Ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk kemudian membukanya suho yakin pasti dari kris dan lagi-lagi benar ia pasti mau menjelaskan

' joonmyunie mianhae aku tak bermaksud membentakmu seperti itu aku hanya tidak bisa bicara dengan benar kau tahu aku sangat gugup dan deg-degan saat mendengar suaramu , asal kau tahu aku sangat serius atas ucapanku di gondola semalam sekali lagi maafkan aku yang pengecut ini yang tak bisa mengatakanya langsung padamu ,aku memang tak bisa merangkai kata-kata indah untuk merayumu dan membuatmu tersanjung namun yang jelas aku benar-benar mencintaimu , saranghae "

air mata suho makin deras setelah membaca pesan dari kris bagaimana bisa ia telah bicara keras pada kris barusan harusnya ia tak marah-marah seperti tadi

dengan cepat suho memencet tombol 1 speed dial baru akan menempelkanya ke telinga ada satu pesan masuk dan ternyata dari kris lagi

' joonmyunie jawabnya lewat sms aja lagi ada manager kayaknya dia mau marah'

begitulah isi pesanya suho langsung melongo bagaimana bisa bukankah kris barusan mengirim pesan yang sangat manis, dan ini...?

suho memang benar-benar tak bisa nebak pikiran si duijhang dengan karakter 3Dnya

" baru kali ini aku punya temen kayak kamu kris ckckck" kata lay sambil geleng-geleng kepala " apaan sih aku tuh deg-degan tahu takut suho ngomel lagi terpaksa aku bohong kalau lagi ada manager" jawab kris

" terus bagaimana suho mau jawab kamunya ngak boleh nelpon? " tanya lay

" itu tenang aja dia pasti balas pesan aku" jawab kris dengan percaya diri , lay mencibir

" lay thanks ya kamu sudah bantuin aku ngungkapin persaanku ke suho tanpamu mungkin aku ngak bakalan berani " kata kris lay memutar bola matanya bosan bagaimana bisa kris bicara seperti itu ,hampir setiap hari kris selalu memohon pada lay meminta bantuan padanya dan dengan terpaksa lay mau membantunya,  
hanya lay satu-satunya orang yang tahu hubungan suho dan kris.

drrt-drrt

ponsel kris bergetar , kris menyetel ponselnya dalam mode silent takut ketahuan managernya karena ia berbohong ijin ke toilet,

bukanya buka isi pesan kris malah merem 'kayak orang lagi berdoa' lay yang melihatnya langsung sweatdrop

dengan pelan ia membuka matanya lalu membaca pesan di ponselnya seketika ekspresinya langsung berubah ...

sedih kayak orang mau nangis

' pasti di tolak' batin lay lesu, sepertinya ia lagi memikirkan nasibnya yang akan jadi tong sampahnya kris.

tapi ekspresi kris berubah lagi jadi...

menyeringai

' serem! dia pasti lagi rencana balas dendam ke suho karena di tolak ' batin lay mulai frustasi

3 detik kemudian berubah lagi jadi ...

" YEEEE DIA MERIMAKUUUU !" teriak kris , lay langsung kaget dengan teriakan kris

" eh benarkah sini aku lihat" kata lay hendak mengambil ponsel di tangan kris, tapi kris malah mengankat tanganya tinggi-tinggi menghindari dari jangkauan lay

" ya aku aduin kamu ke manager" ancam lay kesal kris nyengir dan memberikan ponselnya pada lay

dengan sigap lay langsung merebutnya dan membaca pesan itu

" kris aku juga minta maaf karena selalu egois dan tidak mengerti perasaanmu tapi aku kesal juga sama kamu yang selalu nempel ke aku ,aku jadi risi tahu banyak yang mengejeku pendek kau tahu aku ini tidak pendek gara-gara kau aku terlihat makin pendek, dan waktu kejadian di gondola aku benar-benar benci sama kamu karena kau telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku, dan ternyata kau orang yang pengecut yang tidak berani mengatakan langsung di depan orangnya, tapiiiii kenapa aku jadi suka padamu yang menyebalkan ini kau tahukan jawabanku ? nado saranghae"

lay tersenyum setelah membaca pesan dari suho " balas gak kris?" tanya lay " balas" seru kris , lay langsung menulis pesan balik. lay terkikik geli dengan gaya pacaran kris dan suho yang aneh itu

mereka terlalu asyik sampai melupakan member yang lain lagi menunggu pasti managernya sudah marah-marah.

tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang namja mendekati mereka

"HEI LAGI NGAPAIN KALIAN DI TUNGGUIN MALAH MOJOK DISINI MANAGER SUDAH MARAH-MARAH TAHU CEPAT BALIK" teriak namja itu marah-marah kris dan lay seketika terkejut memandang ngeri namja itu kris tersenyum salah tingkah dan lay melototi kris seolah mengatakan ' gara-gara kamu sih ,kamu harus tangung jawab kalau nanti aku juga di marahin manager'

namja itu yang ternyata luhan memandang curiga pada kris dan lay

kris yang menyadari luhan telah mencurigainya " ayo kita harus kembali ke van " katanya tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan memasang image coolnya kris yang seperti sedang menghindarinya kini luhan beralih menatap lay, sedangkan lay juga tak jauh beda dengan kris berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa

"ayo kembali " kata kris dan berjalan mempimpin mereka sedangkan luhan yang berjalan paling belakang menatap mereka curiga

" mereka mencurigakan pasti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan" kata luhan dan berlari kecil mengejar lay untuk jalan beririringan.

sementara itu

suho memandang bosan ponselnya ia mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal menunggu pesan balik dari kris yang sudah beberapa menit yang lalu belum di balas

drrt-drrt

ponselnya bergetar yang artinya ada pesan masuk dengan tidak sabar suho membuka pesan itu bibirnya yang tadi mengerucut kini tersenyum dan senyumanya makin lebar hingga giginya terlihat

" WUHUYYYYY " teriaknya senang sambil lompat-lompat di kasur

" kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan suho hyung?" tanya baekhyun pada ke 4 dongsaengnya ,sambil menatap pintu kamar suho dan di balas gelengan berjamaah dari ke 4 dongsaengnya

" tapi aneh sekali kenapa kris hyung tahu suho hyung bakalan nangis dan kita harus menghubungi dia " timpal baekhyun " kris hyung tidak bilang suho hyung nangis dia bilang kalau suho hyung marah " ralat sehun dengan perkataanya baekhyun,

" apa mereka berhubungan? " tanya jongin penasaran

" tidak munkin hubungan mereka tidak terlalu baik, di depan publik bisa saja dia berakting dan mengatakan hubungan mereka sangat dekat" kata chanyeol, dan sepertinya 4 namja itu setuju dengan perkataan chanyeol

mereka berlima sedang duduk di ruang keluarga sedang membicarakan leadernya yang semakin aneh dan menebak apa yang terjadi sebelumnya sebelum suho jadi aneh

" kayanya aku tahu deh " celetuk chanyeol yang membuat ke 4 member exo-k menatap si happy virus penasaran " kau tahu apa hyung ?" tanya jongin penasaran

" bukanya suho hyung ingin tinggi ? dan sepertinya ia sedang berguru ke kris hyung deh supaya tinggi buktinya setiap sore mereka selalu pulang bareng " kata chanyeol sedangkan semua member menatapnya jengah bisakah chanyeol tidak mengsoalkan tinngi badan membuat D,O dan baekhyun tersingung.

" bodoh " cibir jongin ,chanyeol nyengir kuda

" chanyeol ada benarnya juga " sela baekhyun menyetujui perkataan chanyeol, " bagaimana mungkin ?" tanya jongin tidak percaya " memangnya kau tidak lihat keseharian suho hyung yang jadi sering minum susu, ?" kata baekhyun lagi jongin mulai berpikir kemudian ia mangut-mangut menyetujui perkataan baekhyun

" lalu kenapa dia nangis?" tanya D.O " taulah kalau gurunya pergi-"  
" lalu kotak itu isinya apa ?" potong sehun " munkin isinya vitamin peninggi badan " jawab chanyeol dan langsung mendapat jitakan di kepalanya dari baekhyun " bisakah kau tidak mengatakan hal itu lagi " kata baekhyun kesal dan pergi meninggalkan chanyeol chanyeol meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya bekas jitakan baekhyun, chanyeol terdiam dan memandang baekhyun yang sudah menghilang di dapur

" baekhyun hyung" pangil kyungsoo dan berlari mengejar baekhyun ke dapur

3 orang tersisa yaitu chanyeol ,sehun dan jongin saling .bertatapan

" sehunah ayo main ps " ajak jongin sambil nyeret sehun ke ruang tengah

sedangkan chanyeol yang di tinggal sendirian hanya mencibir " ada apasih mereka itu " katanya sambil menatap pintu kamar suho-sehun yang mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang chanyeol duga itu suara suho yang lagi nangis.

chanyeol dan kris memang tidak ada bedanya mereja tidak peka dengan perasaan orang yang di cintainya suka ngomong blak-blakan dan tanpa sengaja selalu menyingung orang yang mereka sukai dan karena itulah membuat suho atau baekhyun tidak nyaman di dekatnya tapi tidak untuk baekhyun karena ia orang yang kebal lalu bagaimana dengan suho yang memiliki sifat yang agak sensitif kris pasti akan kerepotan menghadapinya.

END

Yuhuuuuuuii akhirnya kelar juga ampun dah setengah mati bikinya ' lap keringet' Setelah ini aku mau istirahat dulu ( hiatus ) tapi ngak panjang masih tetap nulis seperti biasa.  



End file.
